Commercial satellites are typically configured to receive signals up-linked from one or more transmission sources and to down-link those signals to one or more receiving stations. Conventional satellite payload configurations are inflexible and do not provide the means for satellite operators to take advantage of technological advances in satellite technology. For example, advances in phased-array antenna technology have improved control over the steering and coverage area of antenna beams. As this technology continues to advance, satellite operators will be able to increase the number of different regions they can service with a single satellite. However, the number of channels available in conventional satellites for sending and receiving data is relatively small and is fixed at the time of assembly and/or launch. Furthermore the size of conventional satellite channels, typically around 36 MHz, is too large to make satellite service in smaller regions and/or for smaller clients cost effective.
Looking forward, satellite operators will require satellite payloads that are flexible enough to meet future market needs. These market needs will include both smaller channel bandwidths and the flexibility to modify the payload configuration after launch to capture new business opportunities. With these capabilities, satellite operators will be able to offer service to a broader range of clients thereby increasing revenue and profits.
Accordingly, a need exists for a configurable satellite payload that offers flexibility in its management of communication channels.